


I'll always be there

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [45]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Harry, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Past Abuse, Slave Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: After a nightmare, Harry needs his master Liam





	I'll always be there

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet lirry story for all to enjoy x

The nightmare woke Harry up in the middle of the night. His whole body was shaking as he awaited to see the darkened room. It felt so real, like all of the horrible things that had happened to him in his life, it was too real. The slave knew what he wanted, he needed his master Liam, he needed his daddy.

Harry tiptoed through the large house, trying not to wake the other slaves as he went to Liam's bedroom. His master was sleeping alone tonight, he was deep in sleep as Harry went into the room. His master looked so peaceful and he would feel bad for waking him but Harry was too scared, he needed the older man.

"Daddy, daddy." Harry whispered as Liam woke slowly to the sound of his youngest slave's voice. "Harry is everything ok?" Liam asked concerned releasing it was the middle of the night. "I need you daddy, had a bad dream." Harry said sounding scared as Liam sat up and got the boy into a cuddle straight away. 

He knew his beloved slaves suffered from nightmares of their pasts, Liam had wished he could stop the nightmares but there was nothing he could do. "Do you want to talk about it?" Liam asked as Harry hesitated. "Once a master had a friend over and they tied me down and took it in turns to use me. I started bleeding but they laughed, calling me a whore." 

Harry shed small tears as Liam held him tight, protecting him from the cruel world. It broke his heart to hear stories of the slaves' pasts. If he could, he would find every master and mistress who owned his slaves and hurt them. "It was only a dream kitten, it won't hurt you." Liam reassured his boy holding him close. "But it felt so real daddy." Harry said as Liam looked at him.

"Harry I promise you I will protect you no matter what. You'll always be safe with me." Liam said as Harry smiled at him. "Thank you daddy, for everything." Harry replied as he laid his head on Liam's chest, hearing his heartbeat. "Can I sleep here daddy?" Harry asked. "Of course you can angel." Liam said. 

Master and slave laid down on the bed, Harry cuddling up the the older man and feeling so much better. "Sorry for waking you daddy." Harry said as Liam kissed him. "Don't you worry about that baby, whenever you want to talk or cuddle, day or night let me know, I'll always be there for you. No matter what." Liam said from the heart. Harry smiled as the two didn't say anything else, just holding onto one another as they finally fell asleep peacefully. That night Harry didn't have another nightmare, because he knew he had his master next to him, protecting him from all of the evil in the world.


End file.
